gepredatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
King Sethrophe
King Sethrophe is the main antagonist of GEP Appearance Sethrophe is a giant cobra-man with olive and white sand colored scales, black tear slits around yellow eyes with thin black pupils. We wears a black sleeveless shirt with pointed raised shoulders, a red cape and hood, a red sash belt around his waist and a ruby jewel encrusted in a gold pendant held by a dark red clothed necklace over his shoulder. Early life Sethrophe was born a royal prince to King Arkobra and Queen Mamba of the planet Elapidae, a planet with a highly toxic atmosphere to all except those who are native to the planet. Sethrophe was barely a year old when his mother died of circumstances unknown. During the time of The Great War, he was raised by his father, who was kind-hearted but impatient and short-tempered. As a he grew into a young prince, he became the voice of reason to his people. When King Arkobra was murdered, Sethrophe was immediately crowned King of Elapidae and his sense of justice had been replaced by desire for vengeance. One of the first vows he made as king is to make the murderer who took the life of pay. During his youth, Sethrophe had heard his father talk stories about the impacts The Great War had done to their kingdom. Sethrophe was inspired by this stories to make more changes in his life style. He hired Blackguard and Gargan, twin-bother wolf-men from the snow planet Lycoan, as valets. He also had ordered an army of Cyborg Serpents and Electroswarms, and had his castle converted into a starship he latered named The Rattler. Lastly, he hires a bounty hunter to track down and apprehaned a war hero named Arostarr. Ready for anything, Sethrophe had a tendecy to sit coiled on his throne in the shadows while awating the day when he would be able to "strike" against his prey. G. E. Predators Sethrophe's wait finally paid off when his valets came to him with the news that a freighter, matching the description of a starship that flew during The Great War, has passed through Sethrophe's home quadrant and was heading for Earth. Sethrophe was unconvienced until Gargan mentioned that the freighter was being piloted by "one human and one astrodroid." He gives himself time to think as he observes the ruins of his kingdom one last time before he gives the order to "prepare the Rattler for lift off." Upon arrival, Sethrophe launches his army of Cyborg Serpents into the city to track down the human, Arostarr. The serpents are successful, but Arostarr manages to escape with BEN-E the astrodroid and the newly recruited Palladon and Tye on board the Arofighter. Regardless, Sethrophe quickly tracks the Arofighter going to the peaceful planet, Bio Reptilia. Sethrophe lands on the fantasy world to learn too late that the bounty hunter he had hired before had failed to do his job, so he sends out his other army : A swarm of Electroswarms. The strategy proves positively effective and ultimately leads to Sethrophe's capture of Arostarr and his friends as well as ransom of Bio Reptilia's king, Muritan. He is able to hold on to his prisoners for transport back to Elapidae, but loses them in a jail break led by Muritan's wife, Queen Anna, before Arostarr is trialed, convicted and sentenced before the Elapid Council. Unable to accept defeat, Sethrophe follows Arostarr back to Earth to wage a war on Earth with the Genetically Enhanced Predators. With a vast army, highly trained valets serving as generals and top notch swordsmanship that rivals that of Arostarr, Sethrophe is the most dangerous enemy to the GEP. Personality and abilities Sethrophe has a strong appeal for justice, yet his obsessive hatred over Arostarr has made him blind by vengeance. He is more patient and cunning than his father who raised him, trained him and taught him everything in his perspective of the universe around him, yet Sethrophe is just as aggressive and possibly as easily angered, not hesitant to attack his victims when the chance arises. Despite the hatred and aggression he demonstrates toward his enemies, Sethrophe also has great respect for them and tends to warn his allies not to under-estimate them "under any circumstances." He also has many of the personal traits of the poisonous snakes on Earth, including a highly potent venom. Because of Sethrophe's natural genetic evolution, his venom has unpredictable side effects as no one from his blood line had usage for their venom in centuries. Sethrophe is accustomed to dark areas, as evidenced by the poorly lit interiors of the Rattler. He can sense a warm body even in the darkest corners. Unlike normal snakes, however, Sethrophe can see with perfect vision as well as hear sound in every direction. Sethrophe's phyical strength is as incredible as his skills and persistence as a warrior. He's been known to crush the bones inside of a hand as easily as squeezing the water out of a wet sponge. Equally strong is his keen intelligence and brilliant strategic mind. As powerful as his body is, Sethrophe is naturally slow on the move. He makes up for this with a set of lower limb prostheses with a control chip that remotely connects to the portion his brain that allows movement. Lord Kobra_01.png|Lord Kobra (King Sethrophe's 1999 design) Category:G.E. Predators Bad Guys